An electroactive optical device is an optical device whose shape can be changed using the electroactive effect. In particular, an electroactive optical lens is a lens whose focal length can be changed using the electroactive effect.
The term electroactive effect describes an electric-field induced deformation of a solid or liquid. The deformation can be due to Coulomb forces between electrodes and/or due to the rearrangement of electrical ions and/or multipoles, in particular dipoles, in an electric field. Examples of electroactive materials are: dielectric elastomers, electrostrictive relaxor ferroelectric polymers, piezoelectric polymers (PVDF), liquid crystal elastomers (thermal), ionic polymer-metal composites, mechano-chemical polymers/gels.
A variety of electroactive lens designs have been known.
WO 2008/044937, for example, describes a device where a circularly shaped piezoelectric crystal is bending a thin glass cover, thereby providing a shift of focal length of the lens assembly. Devices based on piezoelectric crystals are, however, comparatively expensive to manufacture.
WO 2005/085930 relates to an adaptive optical element that can be configured e.g. as a biconvex lens. The lens consists of a polymer actuator comprising an electroactive polymer layer and layer electrodes. Applying a voltage in the order of 10 kV or more leads to a deformation of the polymer layer, which, in turn, leads to a direct deformation of the lens. Due to the high voltage required to control this device, it is poorly suited for many applications.
Also, prior art devices of these types often show ageing effects that degrade their properties over time.
Finally, a variety of devices using liquid filled lenses are known. These devices suffer from a plurality of drawbacks. In particular, they are susceptible to distortions due to external forces, such as acceleration, gravitational effects or vibrations.